1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a shaft imbalance detection system for a rotating system.
2. Discussion of Art
Rotating systems include objects that rotate on a shaft including but not limited to fan blades, gears, wheels, such as compressor wheels or drive wheels, among others. Deviation of the shaft or any other imbalance in the shaft resulting from foreign object damage or other causes can lead to costly and time consuming repairs.
It is desirable to detect a shaft imbalance to reduce the scope of damage resulting from an imbalance and to help identify the source of a failure.